The Chaotic start of Spring
by zzdragon
Summary: The Doors of the deep mind is one of the few things all tribes of Perim had agreed on then what are the other things?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this Peyton?" a voice ring out through the empty Port Court.

The normally loud and pack area were like a ghost town as three human boys was walking through the port Court, the first is a regular human teenager with black hair and blue eyes. His skin is a bit more tanned than two of the other males. He always wears a grey t-shirt with a target symbol on it and blue jeans and trainers, the next is a brown shaggy hair and green eyes. He wears a yellow T-shirt underneath a green and gray jacket. he is also bigger than the other two males, in height and width and the last has spikey red hair and brown eyes with round pink-tinted glasses. He always wears a green shirt with a yellow waistcoat. He was also shown to be notably scrawny.

They are Thomas "Tom" Majors, Peyton Touhey and Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas.

"Hey it's April fools day which means it could be a joke from the Codemasters after all if they really updating this place and our scanners then we weren't be able to port here not all day, today." Peyton answered the question.

"Peyton's right Tom and we get to have Perim to ourselves which means any new Battlegear or Mugic are all ours." the Underworld player said as thoughts of scans that no one else have dance within his mind.

Tom knew once there is a idea in both Peyton's and Kaz's minds they won't let it go, he just let out a defeated sighed as they had reach the second transporters area.

"Let's agreed that at the first signs of something majorly happening we transport back here?" Tom ask which his friends just nod.

"Come on Major T the M'arrillians hadn't been seen since the failed Perim take over and Van Bloot is lost in time, besides the normal tribes going after one other Perim is safe as it's ever was." the rounded boy pointed out.

"And there no April fools day on Perim, so what's the worst that could happen." Kaz as he choice the location he's heading to.

Then Tom had to agree things on the creatures home world were the same old, same old no evil tribe with strange powers, no power mad creature whom try to take over said world, the Overworld player had made his choice in which location he would like to go for today.

"Let's go bros! and may the Cothica bring us some wonderful scans." Peyton said as he transport away, Kaz follow behind him.

'They're right and it's might be spring on Perim whom knows maybe the creatures might have some abilities for different season?.' Tom thought as he leave.

* * *

(A ten minutes earlier)

In the Codemasters meeting Drome a lone dark tanned skin teenage boy with brown short hair wearing a school's uniform walk in a room to where the security system is at, the boy's black eyes look over the countless screens.

"And like the year before last nothing, I told the others no one would dumb enough to disobey a email from us but Grant has to be Mr. worrywart and thought we should tell the players the "real reason" behind Chaotic being close on April first." he said to no one.

"But I can see where he's coming after all with that close call with the M'arrillians would make anyone second guess on their job, at least this give me a nice peaceful day of napping can't be my stern and aggressive without my sleep the last thing I need is to be nice towards the players whom challenge Codemaster Hotekk." Hotekk said as he put his earbuds in his ear and close his eyes in a few seconds he fall asleep without see Tom and two of his males friends port into Chaotic.

* * *

**What is the secret behind the Codemasters locking down Chaotic every year on April first? stay tune to found out**


	2. Author Note

Hey guys if you heard about the

Eliminating Abusive and Rampant Neglect of Interactive Technologies Act it will cause us to lose site like this and many others if we don't do nothing about this injustice we'll lose one of the ways that express ourselves not only in the written word but also music, video and artwork, I'm letting you in the hopes we can stop this before it is too late.


End file.
